Como un ladrón
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Chrome se enamoro de Mukuro, Mukuro se enamoro de Chrome. Ella se volvió alegre y él se volvió más social. Ambos cambiaron. Ambos ladrones se volvieron, pues Chrome robo el corazón de Mukuro y Mukuro robo el corazón de Chrome. Songfic 6996 MukuroxChrome Como un Ladrón de Edgar Oceransky


Holaa! Si mi trauma shojo sigue D:

Les traigo un lindo songfic 6996 3 *o*

Enserio Chrome y Mukuro son tan ashdhsfdas 3 los amo xD

Adoro las canciones de Oceransky y esta "Como un Ladrón" me tiene traumada.

Recomiendo leerlo escuchando la canción.

Aquí el link

watch?v=Vem1MBtu7l8

Espero les guste.

* * *

Como Un Ladrón.

**_Ella no estaba lista para el amor  
hay cosas mucho más urgentes pensó  
justo estaba por cambiar de dirección  
cuando a lo lejos escuchaba su voz._**

**_Y así se decidió_**  
**_buscarlo y por instinto lo encontró_**  
**_cuando lo vio_**  
**_bajo la guardia y se debilitó._**  
**_La puerta se le abrió, se le paró el reloj_**  
**_se le apagó la luz y entró como un ladrón,_**  
**_la cama revolvió, buscando un corazón_**  
**_y lo encontró mientras le hurgaba el pantalón_**

Chrome era una de esas chicas tímidas renuentes al amor. La que tenia a muchos chicos tras ella y esta siempre los rechazaba con el pretexto de "hay mejores cosas que hacer que tener un novio". Ganándose así, la envidia de muchas de sus compañeras.

Ese día, era un día tan normal como cualquier otro. Había ido a comprar ropa nueva, pero por alguna extraña razón no logro encontrar algo de su agrado. Desanimada decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, sin embargo nada parecía entretenerla, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando una voz resonó en su mente.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

Chrome volteo buscando al dueño de aquella voz, no vio a nadie cerca, sin embargo su vista se poso en un joven de cabellera azulina que estaba tomando algo en una de las mesas al aire libre de una pequeña cafetería. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas blancas, el viento soplo removiendo sus largo cabellos violáceos. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo.

**_El no esperaba a nadie aquella ocasión _**  
**_no hay nada urgente este día se terminó _**  
**_justo iba a casa después de la función _**  
**_pero alguien dijo que no se fuera no. _**

**_Así que decidió _**  
**_sentarse y por instinto la esperó _**  
**_cuando la vio _**  
**_subió la guardia pero no aguantó. _**

**_La puerta se le abrió se le paró el reloj _**  
**_se le apagó la luz y entró como un ladrón, la cama revolvió, buscando un corazón _**  
**_y lo encontró mientras le hurgaba el pantalón._**

Mukuro es de esos jóvenes que se apartan de la gente, no por timidez, no, simplemente porque prefieren estar solos. El no tenía mucho de haberse mudado a esa ciudad, ese día decidió dar una vuelta, encontrando un cinema, entro solo para pasar el tiempo. La película término, ya no tenía nada importante que hacer. Iba convencido de volver a su casa cuando un débil, y apenas audible, susurro le dijo.

-¡Alto! ¡Espérala!

Algo dentro de él decidió hacerle caso a esas palabras. Miro alrededor y encontró unas mesas al aire libre pertenecientes a una pequeña cafetería cercana a las tiendas departamentales, pidió una y una taza de café y se dispuso a esperar que pasara.

No supo cómo pero sintió una mirada en su persona, busco al responsable y la vio. Sus ojos bicolor chocaron con los violáceos de aquella joven de cabellera larga. El viento removió sus cortos cabellos azulinos y sintió el tiempo detenerse.

_**Ella se enamoró y el tiempo se apagó **_  
_**desde ese día no piensa en otra cosa no, **_  
_**la cara le cambió, bandido se volvió **_  
_**no duerme y come poco a lado de su amor.**_

Ambos observándose, y sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando. Ella a él. El a ella. Al estar cerca ambos sonrieron. Chrome se enamoro de Mukuro, Mukuro se enamoro de Chrome. Ella se volvió alegre y él se volvió más social. Ambos cambiaron. Ambos ladrones se volvieron, pues Chrome robo el corazón de Mukuro y Mukuro robo el corazón de Chrome.

* * *

Kyaaa a mí en lo personal me encanto escribirlo. Ya saben los RW aumentan el autoestima de la escritora y es su medio de pago (?) xD

Nos veremos en el siguiente un 2796 que puff me costo encontrar una cancion para ellos xDDD

Y ya no diré mas, See you :D


End file.
